Don't cry
by mkmkmk
Summary: Tiff has been feeling lonesome lately and our favorite knight is there to cheer her up! T to be safe (:/) and yes it is a oneshot. (:P)


**I DON'T OWN KIRBY.**

**THIS WAS WRITTEN WITH HUMAN FORMS IN MIND...**

* * *

Tears slid down a young alien girl's cheeks as she sat by the fountain, alone in the orange-red light of the setting sun. It wasn't as if she was alone because she didn't have any friends, it was just that no one really understood her very well. She had been alone like this ever since a powerful evil had been banished from the world of the living, five years ago.

Alone because there was practically no one that she could talk to without having to stop the conversation to explain in "small words" what on Popstar she was talking about. There were, almost literally, only three people she could talk to without confusing. One was too busy finding fossils, another was a jerk, and the last she had very complicated feelings for.

She found herself thinking about him almost all the time. Almost every night, she would come out and sit at the fountain, wondering why he conquered her dreams when she lay to rest. Why? Why, of all people she could've fallen for, why did it have to be he? The mysterious man who barely made contact with, well... everyone?

Even so, she had loved him, loved him with all her heart. And it hurt her, it hurt her so much to know she couldn't be with him. This girl was so consumed by her thoughts and desires, that she didn't hear the sound of tapping metal from behind her.

"Are you okay, Tiff?" Tiff glanced upward, meeting the gaze of the amber-eyed warrior. The very person of her thoughts. She turned back to stare at her reflection in the water of the fountain, rubbing away her tears.

"I guess so..." The knight sat next to her, making her heart jump in her chest. He lay a gloved hand on her shoulder, warmth spreading from where he touched her.

"Are you sure? You seemed a bit off during the past few months." He had no idea what she was feeling. She did and didn't want him here. His presence only made her life harder, yet it was so comforting. She wanted so much to have him as her own, but age difference made it impossible. Heck, she didn't even know how old he was. Unwillingly, she pushed his hand off her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she said harshly, "Please, just go away and leave me alone." She could barely stave off her love for him, but the guilt she was experiencing was torture. He remained quiet for a moment.

"It's quite obvious," he said quietly, standing up, "that you're not even close to being 'fine', but I shall leave you alone as you ask."

Something compelled her to stop him from leaving. She felt that if he left her side, she would never have another chance. Another chance to admit her feelings. She felt scared, all the same, but fear was a feeling that had controlled her for so long. She didn't want to be its victim any longer.

"Meta, wait..." He froze. Her hand gripped his forearm firmly, preventing him from leaving. This action had pushed up his sleeve slightly, revealing his tan skin. Her fingers wound tightly around his wrist. Behind his mask, a light pink blush had risen to his cheeks, as he felt her soft, smooth skin on his.

She gently pulled him back down to a sitting position next to her on the fountain ledge. She let go, her cheeks flushing red. "Sorry..." she muttered.

"It's fine," he replied, blushing a little harder, "Did you want to tell me something?" Tiff gulped, nodding. Meta Knight stared at her with a kind of intensity. She gazed into his eyes, doing her best to hold back from pulling off his mask and kissing him right then and there.

"I-it's kind of hard to explain..." She nervously fiddled with her fingers. Meta Knight sighed, taking her trembling hand.

"Tiff, you know you can tell me anything." He softly squeezed her hand. Tiff blushed scarlet, still staring into Meta Knight's shining amber eyes.

"I-I can't." She inwardly cursed herself for being so weak.

"Yes you can." Meta saw tears form in the girl's eyes. "Don't cry, Tiff." She sniffed, a small tear dribbling down her cheek.

"I can't. I can't. I-i just can't," she whispered, her voice quivering, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for breaking down like this." _Get a hold of yourself, you stupid girl! _She screamed at herself in her mind.

Meta Knight brushed away Tiff's tears with his soft gloved hand. He hated seeing people cry, good or bad, but Tiff was different. Whenever she was feeling down, he wanted to be right there, comforting her. He had always portrayed himself as a somewhat distant friend to this girl, but inside, he felt so different.

He loved Tiff, he knew it and he was relieved that she didn't know of his passion for her. He was disgusted by his affection for the girl, for it was wrong to love someone who was still so young and fragile to the world. Ten years were their ages apart and ten years was a long time.

But as Meta held her face in his hand, he felt something stir around inside him. Now being with her didn't seem so bad. Besides, she had wanted to tell him something, and he sensed that it was something important. His curiosity was growing with each second pass.

"It's okay, Tiff. Don't be scared. You can tell me anything," he murmured, trying to get her to speak. Tiff seemed to calmed down a bit. She took a deep breath.

"Meta, please, promise me that this won't change what we already have between us." Meta's eyes widened, his heart rate speeding up. Tiff swallowed, her gorgeous emerald eyes glittering with fear.

"I promise..." She pull her hands out of his, gazing at his masked face, into his eyes. All of a sudden, she threw her arms around his neck, burying her head in his chest.

"I love you," she whispered, barely audible, "I'm sorry. I just do. Please don't hate me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Tears began to fall yet again. Tears of shame. Meta Knight was shocked beyond all reason. He hadn't expected her to have feelings for him, for he was always so distant.

"Don't cry," he whispered. He wrapped an arm around her waist, his other reaching to take off his mask. He moved it out of the way, setting it behind him. Tiff slowly raised her head, emerald eyes meeting silver. Meta took advantage of this moment and pressed his lips against hers in a romantic kiss.

Tiff's eyes widened, then crashed shut as she felt her lips curve over his, her passion for him finally shown. She ran her hands through his soft, thick hair as his tongue explored her mouth. He tasted great, his lips were soft and sweet, like candy. She melted into his arms as the kiss got deeper. Her insides burned, but she couldn't get enough of him. Tiff was so captivated by Meta Knight that she almost forgot how to breath. They both pulled away, gasping for air.

"Wha-what was that for?" Tiff said, breathing hard. Meta laughed softly, pulling her close once again.

"Surprise," he whispered, his eyes locked on hers, "I love you too." Their lips met again, Tiff taking her turn to venture into his mouth. She felt as if she were flying as she and her love romanced. He rubbed her cheek with his soft hand, a soft moan escaping his lips. Their kiss burned like the hottest fire, but their love doused those hungry flames as their kiss grew deeper and deeper. He tasted so good, Tiff couldn't help but be hungry for more.

The tears came again, but not from sadness, but from pure joy and released for a second time, breathing hard. Tiff's legs felt like jello and her eyelids grew heavy. She buried her head into his neck, her lips pressed against his smooth skin.

"Don't cry," he muttered again. She nodded, drying her tear-stained face. Meta pick Tiff up, bridal-style, her arms around his neck. His cape morphed into large bat-like wings. In one swift and strong flap, Tiff and Meta Knight were up in the air. Tiff let out a laugh of shear happiness and surprise.

A few seconds later, they were on a balcony. Meta pushed the glass door open and a large blue bedroom was revealed. Meta lay Tiff on a king-sized bed in one corner of the room. His wings morphed back into a cape, and Meta unclipped it from his armor. He removed his armor and set it aside.

"Meta?" Tiff's soft voice called. Meta turned to face the teen. "Can I stay here for the night?" she pleaded, her eyes growing sad again. He chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed. Tiff crawled over to his side, leaning on his shoulder. He hugged her and lay back onto the bed. She yawned, setting her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Tiff closed her eyes, her lover's steady breathing lulling her to sleep.

"Just don't cry," he mused into her ear. Tiff smiled.

"As long as you're with me, never again will I shed a tear." He smiled as they leaned in again, their lips meeting.


End file.
